You knew I'd come for you
by HelloMaryLou
Summary: Her heart wasn't the only thing he took. !Warning! non-con sexual advances/rape. HookXAurora


**I appreciate and respect every review I get and if I offended anyone with the content of this story my most sincere apologies,_ but_ Captain Hook isn't Prince Charming and he isn't going to be a likeable character...ever. He's a pirate and he's dastardly. **

**So with that in mind please know that this is a non-con story.**

**Thanks!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

It wasn't just her heart that the good Captain took from her. _Oh nooo..._

Cora's stone dungeon was frigid, wet, and the _perfect_ place for any mutinous prisoners.

Smiling to himself as he assessed the cave-like chamber.

Hook thoroughly approved.

He leaned against the cut out entrance, ankles crossed, bathed in moonlight, with his silver hook shining menacingly as he watched her, _The_ _Sleeping Beauty_, struggle to come to consciousness. It was a sopping, bone-chilling night, and Hook couldn't help but feel a minute pang of concern for the beauty as she lay, clad in only a thin gauze wrap and that _sweet _gown, on the sodden, rocky ground.

Hook had saw the whole thing, the capture, the fight, the empty promises of returned _True Love_, the farce of bravery the narcoleptic Aurora tried to parade on front that bitch Cora. He chuckled low as he pictured Aurora's 'brave face,' and the sound of her skull meeting the rock wall when Cora slammed her _lovely_ body against it.

"So much for gallantry, love." He whispered as she moaned, her brow furrowed in pain as she tried to rouse herself.

His eyes roamed her, from the top of her caramel colored curls, to the shackles clamped around her lovely white wrists. Her now exposed alabaster legs, and finally her dainty feet, covered with little pink slippers.

His eyes lingered on her face.

Hook covered his chuckle, what a shock, for she had an _exceptional_ figure, but her_ face_, that face! So ethereal in sleep, so unassuming, so _pure_.

Hook had no doubt in his calculating brain that, _indeed_ Beauty was pure.

As pure as the freshly fallen S_now_, he sniggered, pun _completely_ intended.

As she wiggled again on the damp ground, the hem of her garment slid up her thigh just a fraction, exposing perfect, unmarred, milky flesh.

Hook let out a deep sigh, "No pantaloons, love?" he muttered, smiling roguishly as he pushed himself from his leaning post.

Swaggering over to her, arms crossed over his broad chest and his hook gleaming, he stopped about two feet from her lank body and just _stared_.

Hook had always appreciated beautiful women, _hell_; he appreciated _all_ women, even the obscenely ugly from time to time, depending on how much rum he had drank.

But, this creature, this _girl_, with skin that looked like a bucket of fresh cream, had him _quite_ beguiled.

So long had it been since he beheld a wench unmarked, un-tattooed, no scars, no bullet wounds, _and_ with all of her teeth!

Hook was sort of..._amazed_.

As he gazed down at this mound of supple virgin flesh clothed in fine fabrics, pearls wound into her amber colored crown, and he decided he'd might as well have a bit of fun with this before letting the lass go, not like she'd remember it when she awoke anyway…..

Hook grinned as he stepped closer to Aurora, comely, inert, uncorrupted Aurora.

As headmired his lethargic princess, finally he felt glad he had fucked the dragon bitch; she was _real _kink that one, but, all it took was a few gulps of island rum, some rather dandy words on his part, and she sang like a canary.

All about that whore Regina, her hated Queen Leah, and how she, _Maleficent_, single handedly, had put Leah's daughter, Princess Aurora under a powerful sleeping curse _and_ ripped her little girl's heart right from her bosom, keeping it buried under a tile beside the girl's pyre.

How bloody clever.

On and on the dragon bitch chatted, amiably, about her friends, her prowess, magical and amorous, and other inconsequential bullshit. On and on Hook attempted to listen, trying to be dashing, and hoping she would drag up the man himself, Rumplestilskin.

The fucking crocodile.

Finally, after he had fucked her senseless, _three times_, she began to sing better songs, more tell-tale tunes of curses and deals gone awry. Her _distaste_ for Rumplestilskin was almost on the same plane as his, and with a little _coaxing_, he got there.

"And where, pray tell, love, is this _Beast_ residing nowadays?" he drawled as he pinned her to her bed, her shrill giggles burning his ears.

She'd told him, of course, and he had to fuck her once more, not because he enjoyed it mind you, but because he had to seal the deal, keep the image looking fine.

He rolled his eyes as he remembered their fucking, she had been so _loud_, and abhorrent, and so like the whores he had bedded numerous times before.

You'd think a sorceress would be more, _ladylike_ during a go, but no, not the dragon bitch.

She clawed and moaned, she rode him like she was trying to win a bloody horse race or something, and her body was less than _constricting_, but he never imagined, in a thousand and one nights he would be _here_, with the girl Aurora, _the_ Sleeping Beauty herself! What good fortune he had, and he blessed the Gods for giving him an excellent memory.

Hook had always preferred slightly older women to fuck; in his extended experience they _always _knew how to please a lad. He grinned as he remembered the dragon bitch Maleficent, Cora, the slut, and that gorgeous huss, Gothel. Gothel had been an excellent lay, if he dare say so himself, she was so _eager_ to have that stupid fucking crown, she'd done anything Killian told her to, and he meant _anything_.

She was up for it all, and, Gods, was she flexible.

But his smile suddenly faded as Milah came to his mind, her angular face, her beautiful ocean colored eyes, her biting wit. Hook had never _just_ fucked her, no, he had always from the beginning made love to her. Such passionate, ardent love.

Milah had been the only woman he'd ever respected enough to make love to.

That was the power of True Love, and since he'd lost it, Hook never wanted to make love again. Sure, he _fucked_, but there was no feeling in it. It was a bodily function, same as pissing, nothing more, and nothing less.

Until now…..

As Killian pulled the leather strap over his head he inwardly congratulated himself on his skill, remembering exactly where the dragon bitch had buried Aurora's heart was a piece of cake, but getting to the kingdom was kind of _difficult_. He had stolen a horse from the ransacked camp and rode it to fucking _death_, he got snagged by all the bloody briars and shit surrounding her pyre, he dropped the fucking heart on the stone ground, which, ironically, almost gave him a heart attack, and he had fell off the damned horse when it died, making him drop the heart _again_, and letting it roll under a bush where he spent nearly an hour looking for the thing.

It _definitely_ had been bumpy seas.

"Yes," he sighed as he pulled the heart out, letting the bag fall to the ground, "you were a bitch to find, but," he growled as he blew on it, per the dragon bitch's instructions, "this will be_ soooo_ worth it."

As the heart began to glow rosy, Hook set it down on the large rock beside the comatose dear. As he unbuckled his vest and shrugged it off, it landed on the ground beside the empty satchel.

"_Darling_."

He purred as he stood before her, in only leather trousers and boots. Aurora moaned quietly as she began to wake.

He glanced over to the glowing heart; it was quite pretty, he thought, as he picked it up,

"Wake up, love."

He whispered to the blushing organ, smiling like a Cheshire cat, and instantly Sleeping Beauty's eyes fluttered open, her long eyelashes tickling against her high cheekbones as she tried to pull herself from drowsiness.

Even though only one pitiful torch illuminated the cave, Hook knew her face perfectly.

The ivory skin, the luminous eyes, and that nice up-turned mouth.

_Gods_, how Killian longed to fuck her mouth.

All the white, shiny teeth, and that smooth, swan-like neck so ready to be worried with his teeth and tongue. _Soooo _fucking ready to be marred with love bites and bruises, and so perfect a fit for his hand.

She writhed with sleepiness as she fought against the coming consciousness, her legs tucked up against her as she groaned, her brows knitting again in consternation.

Hook just looked on, watching her as she woke, but not realizing straight off where she was. Aurora yawned, a sweet keen escaping her throat, she rubbed her eyes, and stretched, her body pulling back into a seductive curve.

Hook still stood, waiting for her to recognize where she was, for her to scream, or her to recognize him, _and..._for the fun to begin.

His hook rested on his left hip as he held the glowing heart, warm in his hand, as shining, horrified eyes met his in the faint torch light.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" she hissed as she curled up into a protective ball, her skirt sliding higher up her legs,

"You've been working with her all along haven't you?! Haven't you!" she screamed as she clutched her knees to her chest, fear ringing in her voice.

Killian just smiled his dashing pirate captain smile as he placed his hook in front of his lips, motioning for her to be quiet.

"No! I will not be quiet!" she yelled as she tried to rise, but, clutching the back of head, she sank back down, dizziness over-taking her. Killian chuckled, she shot him a cold glare as she moaned in pain.

"Aurora love," he whispered and crouched down in front of her, all glorious bare chest and pure _male_ seeping off of him.

She didn't look up at him.

"Aurora." He said again, more forcefully, and again she didn't mean his gaze. Sighing he placed his hook on her shoulder and she flinched.

"_Darling_, I'm not here to hurt you." he whispered, the words practically dripping off of his tongue.

"Don't call me 'darling.'" She hissed as she wobbly tried to rise again, only to be pulled back down by Hook, her heart resting in his lap.

"Be careful, love," he murmured as he patted the back of her hair.

"Damn," he thought as he ran his fingers through her sienna curls, "her hair feels like corn silk."

"Take your filthy pirate hands off of me." She bit out as she smacked his hand.

Hook laughed as she glared at him, frigidly.

"What. Do. You. Want." She said slowly.

Killian rolled his beautiful blue eyes and smirked, "_You_, of course, love."

Aurora made a disgusted face as she slapped his bare chest and face and arms. Hook made no move to stop her, he was rather enjoying himself actually. He started laughing when she gave out of breath and clutched the back of her head.

"That all you got lamb?" he said as he stroked his index finger down the side of her face.

"I said don't touch me!" she bellowed as she slapped his hand away again.

Hook huffed and picked up her glowing heart, holding it up between them he studied it.

"Oh I think you'll be singing a different tune in a few moments love." He chirped as he smiled at her.

Aurora inched back against the large rock, "Wha, What's that?" she stuttered as he inched closer to her, a wicked smile on his handsome face.

He sidled up close beside her as she embraced the rock, her back to him. As he grabbed a handful of her hair and sniffed it, she stiffened. Placing his lips against her ear, he whispered,

"Your heart, valentine."

Aurora's eyes became large with fear as she whipped her face to lock eyes with him, he winked at her as he brought her beaming heart to his lips.

A grimace passed over her flawless face as he chastely kissed it.

"You _will_ submit to me," he said, low, "and you _will _enjoy this."

Aurora's mouth morphed into a silent scream as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went lank against Hook's bare chest. "Ohhhh, _love_." He crooned as he raised her head, stroking her cheek he ran his cold hook over her full lips, "Wake up."

And, obediently, her eyes snapped open, the unmistakable glare of desire shining in them.

Killian smiled as he snaked his arm around her corseted waist, "There's a love." He hummed, approvingly, as his mouth finally claimed hers.

Her crimson heart lay on top of the big rock, silently lambent, as Hook's hand skimmed down Aurora's bodice.

Her wrap had been tucked up behind her and head was currently serving as a pillow.

She watched him silently, demurely, as his hook glided up her thigh, leaving a thin red line as he went.

Rested on his side, with the lacings undone on his breeches, he sighed as his hand danced across her bosom.

"Roll over, dear." He said as his finger traced her bottom lip.

Aurora smiled, her cheeks blazing, as she darted her tongue out to flick the tip of Hook's finger. He grunted, low and primal, his rigid dick pressing against his thigh, his eyes lolled back and she giggled girlishly.

Submissively Aurora rolled over onto her stomach, her chin resting on her forearms as she watched her lover run his hand down the back of her corset.

She writhed at his touch.

Pushing some of her hair from the back of her neck he pressed his lips there and began worrying her creamy skin with his teeth and tongue, like he had been _aching_ to do.

She responded wonderfully, all breathy huffs and bonny moans as his hand made quick work of her lacings, plucking them with expert deftness only a pirate could have.

Finally she was free from the tight bodice of her gown, she breathed deeply and moaned as Hook cupped her lush bottom through the sheerness of her gown.

Reaching down to pull the hem up over her behind, Killian danced his rough fingers up the back of her left thigh and across her buttocks.

He couldn't help himself.

"Where are your pantaloons, darling?" he drawled as he smacked her ass, biting his lip as he watched her pink flesh wobble under his firm hand. She squeaked in delight, feeling it between her thighs as his hand came down again on her bottom.

"I had taken them off to wash and lain them on a rock to dry, when I came back to fetch them, they were gone." She giggled again as he laughed.

"Someone stole your knickers, love?" he said as his fingers traced her backbone, making her squirm.

"Apparently so." She breathed as he began to trail kisses up her back, following his fingers.

"Damn shame," he remarked as he pulled her corset from under her and tossed it beside of his things on the ground.

"Why?" she said as she turned over onto her back, her breast so pale and inviting, her shimmering skirt raked up over her thigh, she was so _tempting. _Hook nearly forgot what he was going to say, but, quickly recovering his wits he smiled and pulled her smoothly against him.

"Because I was rather looking forward to ripping them from your quivering thighs m'dear."

She burst out a feminine 'tee-hee,' her fingers caressing his chest as she plucked at his nest of chest hair.

Laying her leg over his hip he kissed her again, swallowing her moan of pleasure when his chilly hook sank underneath the fabric covering her breasts, as he ran his hook over her nipple, she rubbed against his pelvis wantonly, her hands moving to cup his jaw as he crushed her mouth against his.

He eased her back flat on the ground, and pulling the top of her gown down over her breasts he stared at her, impressed.

She had splendid breasts, full, milky white, like the rest of her, with pale pink nipples, just waiting for his warm, watering mouth.

"Hook…" she breathed as she toyed with the rawhide lacings of his breeches, giving him complaining look he smiled again, and without a word, took her nipple into his mouth.

Crying out, blissfully, Aurora's hands gripped Hook's head firmly as he nipped and sucked her breast, sending sparks of electricity through her veins and all the way to that sweet _ache _between her legs.

Her face was scrunched in pain, but all she could feel was white hot desire and delicious tightening in her lower stomach.

Like a coil twisting tighter and tighter as he continued to suck her breasts, alternating between right and left.

She made mewling sounds as she bowed up to meet his hot mouth, his teeth scraping over her sensitive peaks made the wetness between her thighs become more urgent.

And the throbbing of his cock was constant against her side.

As he continued his assault on her breasts, his metallic hook sank down between the folds of gauze and chiffon of her skirt, parting to find her treasure.

And found it he did.

As he rubbed the rounded side of his hook over her small pleasure nub, his little Sleeping Beauty was finally awake, and with no chance of her falling asleep anytime soon, he raised his head up from her breast to kiss her swollen lips.

"Are you ready for me, ducky?" he whispered against her mouth as he rubbed the icy steel over her sweet spot again, her hands practically _clawing_ at the lacings on his pants,

"Yes." She moaned as he moved to her neck, biting down gently where her pulse point was a flicked his tongue out to taste her skin.

"Yes what?" he breathed as his hand ruffled her skirt up over her hips, bunching it at her waist. She giggled as he rolled on top of her, her legs on either side of his hips.

"Yes, _Captain_."

He winked at her, "Ready to set sail then m'dear?" he laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails skimming through the hair at his nape.

"Aye, aye Captain."

"That's what I like to hear." He snarled as his hook sliced through the lacings on his trousers, and with Auroras help, he quickly shimmied his britches down over his hips and completely off.

Another article of clothing to join the pile beside of them.

Supporting himself with one hand he gazed down at the Princess, she was so feminine, so maidenly, and so _utterly_ fuckable. His hook toyed with a curl that lay over her right breast, which was heaving with anticipation, she smiled at him.

"First time love?" he said as he pulled her left leg tighter around him, his stiff dick tickling her sweltering entrance.

She blushed an attractive primrose and looked down at his iron cock, waiting to be balls deep in her wet heat.

"No." she whispered, "Phillip and I consummated our love on our second day of the journey. We only made love one time before, before he...died."

Bloody hell!

Hook rolled his eyes as he reached over to grab her heart, whispering to it again as she froze underneath him.

"Forget Phillip, focus only on _me_."

Laying the heart back down he turned to Aurora who was running her fingers through his chest hair again, she looked at him lustfully and he smiled.

"Like that do you?"

"Yes, it's so manly." She said as she kissed his chest, her tongue flickering over his nipple.

Holding back a very, _unmanly_ groan, he chided,

"I'll show you manly, ducky." as he took himself in hand, ready for entrance.

She coiled herself instinctively around his waist, their eyes locked, and in one thrust he sheathed himself in that famous Sleeping Beauty.

"Ahhh..." she whimpered as he filled her.

"Fuck she's tight." He thought to himself as he stilled, waiting to feel the digging of her heels in his back, needing her to beg him to fuck her, to scream for him to pummel her.

"_Gods_." He gritted out as he struggled not to move inside of her scorching flower.

Aurora had her eyes tightly closed, her nails digging into Killian's shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking the skin there.

"Gods!" she suddenly screamed, digging her heels into Killian's lower back she wailed, "Move!"

"With pleasure love." He grunted as he pulled out and sunk back in, her wetness coating his lower stomach.

"Bloody fuck." He mumbled as he saw how wet she was for him, looking at her she smiled sheepishly.

"Good God love," He said as he pulled her right leg up over his shoulder, "You've got the whole ocean between your legs."

She giggled and her inner walls clenched around him as he fucked her from a new angle, deeper and tighter.

"Gods how can she get any tighter?" he thought as sweat ran down his temples, the slapping sound of skin on skin echoing off the stone walls.

"Mmmm," he hummed as the erotic sound filled the air.

"Like music to my ears."

"Gods!" she yelled again as he raised up on his knees, taking her legs in the crook of his elbows, as he mercilessly thrashed her core.

Relentlessly he fucked her, and he realized as his hook traced down the valley of her breasts while gripped her left thigh, that this was the_ best_ go he had _ever_ had.

She was so fucking tight and wet and _hot,_ her figure was perfect, her bosom was beautiful, and damn she was _amazing_.

"Hook," she moaned as he placed her feet on either side of his head, holding her legs straight up in the air he fucked her harder.

All the while focusing on _not_ to cum too quick, that would bloody ruin it.

She bit her fist as he reached a new depth, and bending her legs back slightly towards her she felt him hit a wondrous spot inside of her.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, _very_ loudly.

"That's it m'love," he huffed as he wiped some of the sweat from his brow with his forearm, "scream for me, let me know how it be."

Never breaking rhythm he suddenly pulled her up into his lap, "Mmmmm." She moaned as he held her against him, her gown flowing over where they were joined.

She threw her head back in ecstasy when he began to bounce her up and down on his rigid member, his hands fisting in her soft hair.

"Fuck." He hissed as she began to suck his neck like he had done hers.

"Like that do you?" she whispered in his ear as he gripped her thighs, bouncing her faster and harder.

"Don't fucking stop." He howled as he laid her back down again, her legs hooking around his waist.

She made fretting noises as he slammed into her soaking sex, and in one deft motion Hook had flipped her onto her stomach. Without breaking their connection, pulling his left arm around her waist he hoisted her up, "On your knees for the Captain." He barked as she braced herself, palms down, on her knees, ass out as he began to stroke her again.

"Captain!" Aurora shrieked as he grabbed a handful of her hair, his hooked arm pulling her flush against him as he again carried on with his onslaught of her treasure.

Letting go of her hair, he frantically pushed the nice gauze of her garment up over her ass, "Mmmmm." He moaned as he stroked the pink flesh, so full and rounded.

"So fucking good." He sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling _way_ too close for comfort.

He needed her to cum before him, it wouldn't be any good if she didn't explode, and his ego needed it.

She was making those lovely fretting noises again as he watched his dick slide in and out of her swollen folds.

She was pulsating, and getting wetter with each stroke.

"Ohhhh…." She groaned as she craned her head around to watch him, so intent, so_ focused_, it made her head swim. She felt the coil that had been winding in her belly suddenly snap as she screamed, tears pricked her eyes as she felt herself clamp down hard on Hook, her senses became over-wrought as she slumped, her arms giving out, she felt Hook hold her to him as he continued, her body was limp and her mind went blank.

Killian smiled smugly as she came apart around his cock, her pleasure so unbearable she went limp underneath him.

He gritted his teeth painfully when her already tight as hell walls became tighter around him. He knew he wouldn't last long now, she was just _too_ bloody good.

With two more deep thrusts, Hook cried out and emptied his seed into Aurora, who moaned as little sobs racked her body.

"Good Lord, love." He said as he gingerly pulled out of Aurora, her swollen folds seeming to beg to hold onto him, "That was bloody fantastic."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

He watched her as her exposed chest rose up and down with each breath.

As soon as he had finished he ordered her back asleep...and to forget what they had just done.

Although he knew he would have trouble forgetting it, there was no use in the little dear fretting over fucking a salty pirate that she didn't love.

I guess you could say he felt guilty, in some ways...

He didn't regret fucking her though.

Actually, he was sort of _charmed_ by her laying there, so innocent and still.

Her youth hurt him.

Of course Killian wasn't _old_ by any standards, he was still quite a young man, but seeing her so _green_ and _trusting _made him feel a hundred years old.

He had never been that young.

He stroked her cheek idly as he tried to memorize every plane of her face.

He was quite taken with this wench, he wouldn't deny it.

He would haul her off with him to the Jolly Roger if his thrist for revenge wasn't burning his throat. She was good, and honorable.

But _broken_.

Like him.

He wanted to wake her again, to bury himself inside of her, to _will_ her to enjoy it because he knew she never would if she was of her own mind.

He smiled in the golden glow of the cave, no woman had ever tried_ so_ hard to fight his attentions. His pretty face always welcomed the ladies, and his reputation never made a damn to them.

They just wanted to be able to say they had a go with gorgeous Captain Hook.

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
